A portée de main
by ladyadora
Summary: Hermione a quitté l'Angleterre le temps d'oublier la guerre contre Voldemort qui viens de se terminer, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. HGxFW
1. Des retrouvailles en cadeau

**Notes de l'auteur : Les personnages ne sont pas a moi mais a JK Rollings.**

**C'est ma toute première fanfiction donc dites moi si je dois continuer ou si c'est desesperant . **

**[ EDIT suite aux precieux conseils de **Miss Lilith Samael je change le rating :).

**

* * *

**

Hermione était allongée sur le sable, le soleil lui brûlai la peau mais ça lui permettait de se sentir vivante. En effet, depuis la chute du mage noir et la terrible bataille contre les mangemorts, elle avait le sentiment que quelque chose en elle était mort. Elle souriait peu, n'avais pas d'appétit, elle pleurai toutes les nuits en repensant a ceux qui avait périt au combat. Hagrid, Luna, Neville, Fol oeil. Le seul point positif était que personne chez les Weasley n'avais périt, malgré les graves blessures de Georges et Charlie.

Face à l'état de leur fille, les parents d'Hermione avaient décidé de l'emmener en vacances pendant un mois au soleil. Ils avaient loué une villa sur une île au sud des Antilles et espéraient de tout coeur que leur unique fille puisse oublier toute cette guerre.

Le nez plongé dans un bouquin, comme à son habitude, Hermione était silencieuse. Elle pensa à Ron, à Harry et à Ginny. Elle n'avait pas eu de leurs nouvelles depuis quelques semaines mais au fond c'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Chacun avait besoin de se ressourcer de son coté, même si elle ressentait un certain manque, elle aurai aimé passer une partie de ses vacances au Terrier. Elle posa son livre et ferma les yeux. Elle inspira un grand coup, senti l'air entrer dans ses poumons et bloqua sa respiration. Quand la douleur fut insupportable elle expira. On ne se rend pas compte a quel point c'est bon d'être vivant avant d'avoir fréquenter la mort, pensa t'elle. Autour d'elle il n'y avais personne, la plage était très isolée, la mer la berçai et petit a petit elle se senti tomber dans les bras de Morphée. Quand soudain elle entendit un grand bruit à coté d'elle. Instinctivement elle pris sa baguette et quand elle se retourna elle entendis un grand cri.

"- Hermione ! " Une masse de cheveux roux atterris sur elle et l'enlaça.

- Ginny ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Tu m'a manqué Hermy' ! Si tu savais comme je suis contente de te voir, j'ai des tas de choses a te raconter et..

- Dis donc, Gin' tu compte monopoliser Hermione pendant combien de temps ?

Hermione, encore abasourdi, n'était pas au bout de sa surprise. Celui qui venait de parler n'était d'autre que Ron, qui se tenait a coté de Harry, Fred et Georges. Un silence se fit et un grand sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Hermione et elle se précipita sur les garçons.

- qu'est ce que vous faite là ? Comment vous m'avez trouvé ? Vous restez combien de temps ? Vous allez bien ?

Fred éclata de rire devant l'air mi surpris, mi réjouis de la jeune fille, pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui expliqua le pourquoi du comment de leur venu.

- Tes parents nous on prévenu, ils voulaient te faire une surprise et nous on dis où vous alliez, on est arrivé ce midi chez toi et ils nous ont montré une photo de la plage où tu étais et on a transplané jusqu'a toi.

- Et si tu veux savoir, oui on va tous très bien s'exclama Harry.

- On va bien certes, mais moi j'ai faim alors on va s'asseoir et manger. Tout le monde se tourna vers Ron et se mit à rire.

Pendant que chacun s'installai, Hermione se mis a sourire doucement et senti a l'intérieur de son corps une étrange chaleur. Les vacances promettent d'être intéressante pensa t'elle.

L'après midi passa a une allure folle. Ginny passa une heure a raconter a Hermione comment Harry et elle en étaient venu a se remettre ensemble. Les garçons avaient interrompu leur discutions en les jetant dans l'eau sans leur demander leur avis. S'en était suivit des batailles d'eau, Hermione essayai de couler Ron qui lui essayai de couler Harry tandis que celui ci étant occupé a sauver sa petite amie des mains des horribles jumeaux qui prenaient un malin plaisir a jeter la demoiselle dans l'eau.

A présent, les filles étaient allongés sur les serviettes, Ginny lisait un magasine et Hermione observai les garçons jouer au volley. Hermione se surprit à détailler chacun des garçons. Harry avait grandit, il s'était musclé aussi, ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille. Ron lui avait pris des muscles, grâce au quidditch, son torse était parsemé de tache de rousseur et sa tignasse rousse faisait concurrence a celle d'Harry, à croire que se serai a celle qui serai le plus en bataille. Georges était assez mince, il avait coupé ses cheveux assez courts. Celui qu'Hermione trouvai le plus attirant était Fred. Elle observa son torse qui était assez musclé, ses cheveux roux mi long dont quelques mèches lui tombaient toujours dans les yeux, il avait moins de taches de rousseur sur le corps que ses frères, elle observa longuement son visage. Les deux fossettes qui se creusaient au coin de ses lèvres quand il souriait, ses yeux verts qui contrastèrent avec sa peau blanche et sa chevelure.

- A force de le regarder comme ça tu vas finir par l'user.

Hermione sursauta et se tourna vers une Ginny au sourire radieux.

- Je ne le regarde pas répliqua t'elle

- Menteuse... Si tu crois que je n'ai pas repéré ton petit manège. Et dire que tout le monde pensai que tu allai finir avec Ron. Allez tu peux me le dire a moi, il te plait bien notre cher Fred.

Hermione se senti rougir jusqu'aux oreilles

- je l'aime bien c'est tout

- Hermione..

- Bon d'accord il me plait un peu..Murmura t'elle. Même beaucoup.

- Avant la fin des vacances je peux t'assurer que vous serez plus que des amis, et j'y veillerai personnellement.

Hermione sursaute

- Ah non Ginny ne te mêle pas de ça ! Il ne ressens rien pour moi je suis juste la meilleure amie de sa petite soeur et de Ron à ses yeux. Donc ne me met pas dans une situation embarrassante je t'en supplie !

- Et comment peut tu être sur de ça ? Peut être que tu lui plait aussi. Ginny avait dis ça avec un sourire en coin et un regard démoniaque.

Hermione allai répliquer quand deux grandes mains la souleva par le taille et sans avoir eu le temps de réagir elle se retrouva sur l'épaule de ... Fred.

- Aller miss Granger il est temps d'aller faire trempette !

La nuit commençai à tomber quand la petite troupe se décida enfin à rentrer à la villa.


	2. Où on se cherche

Les parents d'Hermione avaient décidé de laisser la villa aux jeunes gens et de rentrer sur Londres. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards à Fred quand elle pensai que celui-ci ne la voyais pas. Au contraire ce dernier s'était rendu compte de son petit manège et, intrigué, il alla un soir voir Ginny pour lui demander son avis.

Hermione était dans la cuisine avec Ron à préparer à manger, Georges et Harry parlaient de Quidditch dans le salon et Ginny était dans la chambre qu'elle partageai avec Hermione.

Fred entra dans la pièce sans frapper, lança un sors d'insonorisation a la pièce et s'assied sur le lit d'Hermione pour faire face a Ginny.

- Je voudrai te demander ton avis à propos de quelque chose.

Ginny lui adressa un grand sourire, très heureuse d'être au courant des états d'âme de son frère.

- Vas y, je t'écoute.

- Tu va sûrement me trouver étrange mais, vu que Hermione et toi vous étés très proche, bah je me demandai si.. Enfin tu vois… J'ai l'impression que ben…

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux l'air anxieux, et mordillai nerveusement sa lèvre inférieur.

- Tu a l'impression que quoi ?

- Je deviens sûrement parano mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde souvent.

Ginny observa son frère pendant un moment, elle ne l'avais jamais vu si nerveux et se retenais d'éclater de rire.

- Ça te gênerai que ce soit le cas ?

- Non au contraire.

Ginny sauta sur l'occasion.

- Au contraire ? Explique moi ça !

- Ginny, ne me regarde pas comme ça j'ai l'impression de voir Rita Skeeter a l'affût d'un bon scoop. Et puis je n'ai rien a t'expliquer tu sais déjà tout. Hermione me plait depuis la 5ème année à Poudlard mais ça a toujours été la propriété de Ron et je sais très bien que je ne suis pas le genre de garçons qu'Hermione fréquente.

- Ron n'est pas amoureux d'Hermione, tu sais très bien qu'il tiens a elle comme à une sœur. N'utilise pas Ron comme argument pour cacher ta lâcheté. Elle te plait beaucoup mais tu n'a jamais osé lui dire.

Fred grommela quelque chose qui ressemblai vaguement a un « Je ne suis pas lâche »

- De plus, continua Ginny, rien ne te dis que tu ne lui plait pas, alors arrête de tourner en rond et jette toi a l'eau. Elle te mangera pas. Sur ce, je descend, ça commence à sentir bon, le repas ne va pas tarder.

Ginny laissa Fred dans la pièce et descendit pour se jeter dans les bras de son homme. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant les deux tourtereaux se becoter comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis 15 jours.

A l'étage, Fred méditai sur les conseils de sa sœur. Il allai descendre rejoindre le petit groupe quand son regard fut attiré sur un bout de tissu jaune pale. Il pris le vêtement et rougit en s'apperçevant que c'était une nuisette en satin, qui n'appartenait pas a sa sœur et donc ne pouvait être qu'a Hermione. Il imaginai le corps de la jeune fille vêtu de ce simple bout de tissu et se mit à sourire.

Pendant le repas, il affichai un sourire particulier et lançait des regards a celle qui occupai ses pensées.

Quelques jours plus tard, le petit groupe décida d'aller en excursion jusqu'à la ville pour faire quelques provisions. Georges et Ron partirent se gaver de confiseries locales, de fruits, en prétextant partir découvrir la gastronomie locale. Ginny et Harry s'éclipsèrent discrètement vers la plage pour partager un moment d'intimité. Hermione quand a elle flânai entre les étales du marché, elle était vêtu d'une jupe marron qui lui arrivai a mi-cuisses et d'un débardeur. Ses cheveux étaient négligemment attachés en une sorte de chignons d'où s'échappaient des mèches qui virevoltaient sous la légère brise. Fred l'observai d'un peu plus loin. Il avait envie de poser ses lèvres dans son cou et de goûter sa peau. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

Hermione sursauta.

- Fred ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi. Ne me refait jamais plus une peur pareille.

Le jeune homme pencha la tête et fit la moue ce qui eu pour mérite de faire rire Hermione.

- Tu es très jolie quand tu souris Hermy. En fait tu es très jolie dans toutes circonstances.

La jeune femme rougit devant le compliment et continua à marcher en espérant que Fred ne remarquerai pas à quel point elle était troublée.

De retour à la villa, Hermione entraîna de force Ginny dans le jardin laissant les garçons s'occuper du rangement.

- Ginny, rassure moi tu n'a rien dit a Fred.

La jeune fille aux yeux émeraude regarda Hermione d'un air interrogateur

- Évidemment que non, pourquoi ? Il se passe quoi ?

- Il se passe qu'il est… je sais pas… Il me regarde, il me complimente, il… Il va me rendre folle.

- Et bien de quoi te plaint tu Hermy ? Le garçon qui te plait a l'air de s'intéresser a toi c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Hermione jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les garçons, poussa un long soupir et répondit à Ginny que oui, ce serai une excellente nouvelle si le garçon en question n' était pas Fred Weasley, un dragueur invétéré, qui pouvait avoir n'importe quelle fille à ses pieds.

- Oui en effet, mais la fille qu'il veut, mon petit doigt me dis que c'est toi, et pas une autre.

Elle tourna les talons et parti rejoindre les garçons, laissant une Hermione plus que perplexe et avec des questions pleins la tête.

Cette nuit là, Hermione n'arrivai pas à dormir. Elle se retournai dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars depuis qu'ils étaient là mais elle rêvai souvent de Fred. Elle observa Ginny qui dormait dans un des tee shirt d'Harry. Sans faire de bruit elle se leva, enfila un mini short en dessous de sa nuisette, se dirigea vers la porte et sorti de la pièce. Elle descendis les escaliers et arrivée dans la cuisine elle entreprit de se préparer un petit truc a grignoter. Un des pêché mignon d' Hermione était la salade de fruit. Elle coupa et éplucha en vitesse une mange, une banane, une pomme, elle rajouta des morceaux de pastèque, un kiwi et rajouta sur le dessus des brindilles de groseille. Elle emporta le tout dehors et s'installa sur la balancelle de la terrasse. Elle ferma les yeux et le visage de Fred lui apparut. Elle se sentait bien, elle s'imaginai dans ses bras puissant, elle imaginai son souffle dans son cou et ses lèvres qui papillonnerai sur sa peau. Soudain, une décharge électrique sembla lui traverser le corps, elle sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.


	3. Je veux être une mangue

Fred se trouvai à coté d'elle et venais de poser sa main sur son bras. Elle le fixa sans rien dire, savourant le contact brûlant, mais si infime, de leur deux corps.

Sans rien dire, Fred s'assied confortablement à coté d'elle et ferma les yeux. Elle détailla le corps de celui sur qui elle commençai à fantasmer en secret. Il était torse nu, ses cheveux plus en bataille qu'a l'accoutumé, son torse se soulevai au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Ses taches de rousseurs ressortait sur sa peau, ses grandes mains étaient calées derrière sa nuque et Hermione dut lutter contre elle-même pour ne pas embrasser les lèvres si attirantes de celui qui se trouvai si proche d'elle.

Fred sentais qu'Hermione le détaillai de la tête aux pieds, ça le gênai un peu, lui qui ne se trouvais pas attirant se demandai bien pourquoi une fille aussi belle qu'Hermione perdait son temps à le regarder lui. Hermione mis ses jambes en tailleur et regardai loin devant elle en grignotant l'air absente l'assiette de fruit.

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là, en pleine nuit, a coté de celui que j'ai envie d'embrasser, de toucher, d'aimer… C'est de la torture il ne devrai pas être si près de moi. Pensa-t-elle

Fred se décida à briser le silence qui les entourai.

- Alors Hermy, pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, en pleine nuit à manger… à manger quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Oh, des fruits, j'avais un petit creux, expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Voyons voir si c'est bon.

Fred piocha au hasard dans l'assiette et croqua dans un morceau de mangue juteux

En voyant ce tableau, Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de penser : « Moi Hermione Granger, qui a eu des optimal a tout ses ASPICS, aujourd'hui la seule chose dont je rêve c'est d'être.. Ce morceau de mangue… Rah je suis pitoyablement. »

- Alors Hermy tu ne m'a toujours pas répondu, que fais tu là ?

- Je n'arrivai pas à dormir, répondit elle d'un air distrait. Et toi ?

- Georges n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars depuis la fin de la guerre et ça me réveille toutes les nuits.

En parlant de la guerre Hermione senti que l'atmosphère c'était soudainement plombé, elle sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux, des tas d'images lui revenait en mémoire, elle aurai voulu crier, partir loin très loin. C'est alors que Fred l'attira contre lui, et commença à lui caresser doucement le bras. Hermione, bien que surprise, se laissa faire et posa sa tête contre le torse de Fred.

- Allez ma belle, c'est fini tout ça maintenant.

Dans les bras de Fred, Hermione se sentait terriblement bien. Elle se sentait apaisé, et redoutai que Fred mette fin à leur étreinte. Mais il ne le fit pas, et le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla toujours sur la balancelle, et toujours dans les bras de Fred qui la regardai en souriant.

Hermione se senti et rougir et se retira de ses bras d'un coup.

- Oh.. Je suis désolé , bafouilla-t-elle, je.. Tu aurai du me réveiller.. J'ai du te gêner, désolé.

- Tu es mignonne quand tu dors, je me serai senti coupable de te réveiller et j'ai dormi aussi de toute façon.

Il se leva, fit un clin d'œil a Hermione et alla dans la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner . Hermione se précipita dans la salle de bain et pris une douche glacée pour se remettre de ses émotions. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, Ginny l'attendais assise sur son lit, avec un grand sourire et un regard qui signifiai sans aucun doute « Toi, tu ne m'échappera pas, et n'essaye même pas de me mentir ».

La rouquine se leva d'un bon, et sauta sur Hermione.

- Alors, on découche ! Et sans me le dire a moi, ta meilleure amie. Raconte moi tout.

Hermione soupira, leva les yeux au ciel mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'état d'excitation de son amie.

- Je me suis endormi sur la balancelle de la terrasse, c'est pas un drame.

- Et tu va me faire croire, à moi, que tu était toute seule.

Hermione rougit

- Oui j'étais seule.

- Ah, et Fred aussi a disparu cette nuit a ce qu'on m'a dis. J'imagine qu'il est aller dormir seul lui aussi.

Hermione regarda Ginny d'un air abasourdi, puis se repris, et devant les yeux brillant de Ginny avoua tout.

De son coté, Fred n'échappa pas non plus à un interrogatoire en règle. Il était dans la cuisine quand Georges descendit sans faire de bruit. Il se faufila derrière son jumeau et lui sauta sur le dos.

Sous la surprise Fred se pris les jambes dans une chaise et les deux rouquins tombèrent à la renverse.

- Mais t'es taré Georges ! Cria Fred.

Georges se releva en riant et en aidant son frère à se remettre debout, il lui lança :

- Je suis peut être taré, mais moi au moins je dors dans mon lit la nuit…

Fred le regarda en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Ne fais pas cette tête là Fredounet, je suis ton jumeau et je sais que tu vois très bien où je veux en venir.

- Non je ne vois vraiment pas.

Fred croqua à pleine dent dans un pain au chocolat.

- Je me suis réveillé cette nuit et tu n'était pas dans ton lit… Et Hermione non plus n'a pas dormis dans sa chambre… Étrange coïncidence n'est-ce pas…

- Oui, drôle de coïncidence

- FRED ! Ne me ment pas, pas a moi.

- …. Bon oui j'ai dormi avec Hermione, mais en tout bien tout honneur.

- Bah tiens… Et tu va me faire croire que ce que tu ressens pour elle c'est une simple amitié.

Fred rougit. Il fixa Georges et senti que de toute façon, son jumeau pouvait garder un secret.

- Oui, je l'aime mais elle non, et cette nuit je n'ai rien tenter, je ne veux en aucun cas la perdre.

Georges allai répondre quand du bruit se fit entendre dans l'escalier. Harry et Ron s'installèrent dans la cuisine. Ginny et Hermione ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre.

Fred et Hermione évitaient de se regarder, sous l'œil amusé de Georges et Ginny.

Ensuite ils décidèrent ensemble du programme de la journée, ce soir avait lieu une grande fête en ville et Ginny voulais absolument traîner Hermione dans les boutiques. Les garçons optèrent pour un après midi plus calme, c'est-à-dire plage.


	4. Chasser nos vieux démons

Les deux jeunes filles déambulées dans les rues de la ville à la recherche de ce que Ginny appelai « La tenue fatale ». C'est-à-dire les vêtements qui ferai craquer Fred. Hermione n'était pas vraiment enchantée à l'idée de devoir essayer des tas de vêtements mais elle avait envie de se faire la plus jolie possible pour plaire à l'homme de ses rêves.

Après avoir enfin trouver la tenue idéal pour Hermione, ainsi que des vêtements pour Ginny, les deux filles se décidèrent à s'arrêter à un café pour boire quelque chose. Évidemment, la discussion se dirigea vers Hermione et Fred.

- Tu ressens quoi exactement pour lui ?

- Je sais pas trop. Il est beau ça c'est indéniable, mais avec lui je me sens bien, il me fais rire, il a grandit et n'est plus le gamin immature de Poudlard.

- Oui, tout le monde a mûrit depuis.. Enfin depuis ce que tu sais…

Hermione vit que Ginny aussi était troublée par les souvenirs de la guerre. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air et se dit qu'il était temps d'exorciser tout ses démons, et peut être ceux de Ginny.

- Gin', dit doucement la brunette, on est tous encore marqué par la guerre, et ça nous suivra toute nos vie, ce qu'il s'est passé…, elle sentait les larmes monter mais devait résister, … ce qu'il s'est passé est horrible, il n'y a aucun mots pour le décrire. Mais on doit continuer à vivre. Pense a Hagrid, il ne supporterai pas de nous voire dans cet état.

Hermione savait qu'en parlant de Hagrid elle se lançait sur une pente sensible. En effet, ce dernier avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver la rouquine.

Ginny regardai son verre où la couleur rouge de sa grenadine lui rappelai le sang qui avait coulé pendant cette guerre. Puis elle regarda Hermione, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et contre toute attente, elle sourit.

Hermione en voyant le sourire illuminer le visage de son amie, sourit faiblement a son tour.

- Merci Hermy… Tu a raison on doit continuer a vivre.

Elle marqua une pause, sécha ses larmes et continua.

- Mais toi, pour vivre tu a besoin de Fred, alors ne le laisse pas filer.

Hermione éclata de rire devant la détermination de son amie et les deux jeunes filles continuèrent leurs bavardages.

De leur coté, les garçons s'étaient installé sur une petite crique. Ron et Harry commençaient à sérieusement se poser des questions sur le comportement de Fred. En effet depuis leur arrivé a la crique, ce dernier ne cessai d'avoir un léger sourire au coin des lèvres et on devait l'appeler plusieurs fois avant qu'il ne sorte de ses pensées. Georges avait promis de garder le secret de son frère et repoussai les attaques incessantes des deux autres en leur disant d'aller directement parler a celui que ça concerner. Fred était entrain de nager et se retrouva soudain nez a nez avec deux jeunes gens au regard interrogateur. Ron mis les pieds dans le plat dès le début.

- Il se passe quoi entre Hermione et toi ?

- RON ! On avait dis avec du tact, dit Harry en lui foutant un coup de pied.

- C'est Fred je te rappelle, donc pas besoin de tact.

Fred tenta de l'occasion pour se sauver en nageant.

Mais les deux autres étaient plus musclés et plus rapide.

- Ne fuit pas ! Et explique nous ! Cria Ron

Fred s'arrêta et se tourna vers les deux garçons.

- Il n'y a rien a expliquer, dit il en haussant les épaules

- Tu crois que on a pas remarquer les petites œillades que tu lui lance, répliqua Harry en souriant, et puis t'a l'air complètement dans la lune depuis qu'on est partie, comme ci quelque chose ou quelqu'un était constamment dans tes pensées.

Fred soupira, plongea la tête dans l'eau et en ressortant lâcha le morceau.

- Oui, Hermione Granger me plait, voila vous êtes content de connaître le dernier potin ?

L'air agacé il parti vers les rochers, grimpa et s'allongea en priant pour que Ron et Harry se fassent manger par n'importe quelles créatures aquatiques.

Ron et Harry rejoignirent Fred.

- Écoute Fred, dis Ron l'air gêné, on voulait pas t'énerver on se posai simplement la question.

- Et bien vous avez votre réponse et maintenant foutez moi la paix. Répliqua sèchement Fred.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu a ? Pourquoi c'est un sujet si sensible ? On va pas te critiquer, Hermione et quelqu'un de très bien. Dis prudemment Harry.

Fred se leva d'un bond, et on pouvait lire la fureur dans ses yeux.

- Le problème c'est qu'elle ne m'aime pas ! Elle ne ressens strictement rien pour moi ! Elle est malheureuse depuis la guerre, elle était presque éteinte quand on est arrivé et malgré mes efforts elle ne va pas mieux ! Je ne peux rien pour elle parce qu'elle ne me laisse pas l'aider, parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas ! Ça vous va ou je dois vous faire un dessin ?

Fred s'éloigna un peu pour se calmer. Ron et Harry avaient la tête baissé. Eux aussi avait remarqué la détresse d'Hermione, et de Ginny par la même occasion.

Harry s'approcha de Fred, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui parla doucement.

- Ginny fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Elle pleure dans son sommeil. Au début je me le reprochai-je me sentais impuissant. Mais j'ai compris que personne ne pourrai rien pour elle tant qu'elle n'aura pas elle même exorciser ses peurs. Pour Hermione c'est la même chose. Ça ne va pas se changer en deux semaines tu sais. Mais elle a besoin de quelqu'un près d'elle et…

- Et tu es la bonne personne pour elle. Acheva Ron.

Fred se tourna vers son frère.

- Je ne supporterai pas de voir Hermione dans les bras de quelqu'un qui ne s'occupera pas bien d'elle. Continua-t-il.J'ai confiance en toi.

Fred regarda tour a tour les deux garçons et un sourire se dessina timidement sur ses lèvres.

- Merci les gars… Vous, comment vous vous sentez depuis que tout est fini ?

- Mal, répondis Harry mais je commence a comprendre que en restant ainsi rien n'avancera, je veux m'en sortir, pour Ginny tout d'abord, pour nous construire un avenir. Et aussi pour moi-même.

Fred et lui se tournèrent vers Ron. Celui-ci regardai la mer l'air absent.

- Moi aussi je me sens mal, j'ai l'impression d'être coupable d'être en vie alors que d'autres sont morts. Mais tout les jours je me sens un peu mieux, se sera long mais on s'en sortira tous.

Le silence retomba et lorsque Georges les appela de l'autre coté de la crique, chacun d'entre eux essaya de chasser les images de la guerre de sa tête.

Les quatre garçons se dirigèrent ensuite vers la villa, pour se préparer en vu de la sortie de ce soir.


	5. Cette chanson

Hermione était dans la chambre en compagnie de Ginny. Il flottai dans la villa une ambiance plus festive qu'a l'ordinaire.

- Ginny.. Je suis anxieuse c'est bizarre.

- Anxieuse ? Mais faut pas ma jolie, Fred va peut être te faire sa déclaration, aucunes raisons d'être anxieuse. Répliqua la rouquine avec des yeux pleins de malices.

- Ginny Weasley tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !

Hermione envoya un oreiller sur son amie et commença alors une joyeuse bataille.

Une heure plus tard, les garçons attendaient les filles en bas de l'escalier. Fred avait passé 20 minutes à hésiter entre toutes les tenues possible et imaginable jusqu'à ce que Georges consente à venir l'aider. Au final, il était vêtu d'un pantalon et d'une chemise noir qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux flamboyant. Sur les conseils de Harry il avais laissé sa chemise entrouverte, car selon lui cela faisait plus moldu. Il avais toujours ses mèches devant les yeux et mordillai sa lèvres inférieur d'impatience en attendant Hermione. Il n'était pas le seul a avoir fais des efforts vestimentaires du coté des garçons, tous s'était mis sur leur 31.

Du bruit se fit entendre dans l'escalier, annonçant l'arriver imminente des filles. C'est Ginny qui descendit la première, sous le regard émerveillé de son petit ami. Elle portai un pantacourt blanc et un dos nu noir qui faisait ressortir ses cheveux qui ondulé sur ses épaules. Harry, trop occupé à la complimenter et à la dévorer des yeux ne vis même pas Hermione descendre. Elle portai une jupe noir en tulle et un tee shirt rouge laissant apparaître ses épaules. Elle avait coiffé ses cheveux comme la dernière fois, au marché, un chignon négligé avec des mèches folles qui glissaient sur ses épaules. Fred déglutit et les yeux rempli d'étoiles il s'approcha d'elle.

- Tu es vraiment.. Sublime…

Hermione rougit sous le compliment et le remercia.

Ron et Georges s'approchèrent d'Hermione à leur tour

- Alors Granger on est une femme finalement lança George

- Hermy en tant qu'ancienne préfete en chef tu ne devrai pas te promener dans une tenue aussi indécente, la taquine Ron.

Hermione était tellement occupé à essayer de taper les deux garçons qu'elle ne remarquai même pas le regard troublé par le désir de Fred.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la fête, les gens étaient déjà nombreux à danser. Ginny entraîna Harry au milieu de la piste, Ron se précipita sur le buffet et avec Georges ils décrétèrent qu'ils ne bougeraient plus de là. Hermione allai les rejoindre quand la main de Fred se posa sur son bras.

- Tu viens danser avec moi Hermy jolie ?

Hermione rayonnait de bonheur. Ils partirent rejoindre Ginny et Harry et dansaient sur des chansons moldu, que Harry et Hermione connaissaient par cœur. Puis, après avoir danser pendant 1 heure,la soif se faisant ressentir ils avaient décidé de rejoindre les deux autres au buffet. A leur grand étonnement Ron et Georges dansaient aux bras de charmantes demoiselles. Pendant qu'ils discutaient près du buffet, une musique bien connu d'Hermione commença.

Des yeux qui font baisser les miens  
Un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche…

- Oh non pas cette chanson… murmura-t-elle

Son regard croisa celui de Fred qui lui sourit et l'attrapa par la main. Arrivé sur la piste de danse, il posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune fille. Hermione se colla contre Fred et un slow langoureux commença entre les deux jeunes gens.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cette chanson a l'air de tant te troubler ? Murmura Fred à l'oreille de la jeune femme.

Le souffle de Fred sur sa peau lui faisait perdre ses moyens, elle peina à lui répondre que c'était sa chanson préféré.

Niché dans le creux de l'épaule du jeune homme elle n'avais plus aucune notion du temps. Elle n'entendait que les paroles de la chanson dans sa tête, et les yeux fermés c'est le visage de Fred qui apparaissait encore.

Quand il me prend dans ses bras,  
Il me parle tout bas  
Je vois la vie en rose,

Elle senti une pointe de déception quand la musique s'arrêta. Elle s'éloigna un peu de Fred, ils se fixèrent en silence, il caressa sa joue, et approcha son visage d'elle. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Hermione senties une chaleur étrange envahir son corps, Fred tremblai sous la promesse d'un baiser qui ne tarderai pas. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher quand deux jeunes filles qui dansaient sur une chanson endiablé les bousculèrent. Hermione se retrouva séparé de Fred par 5 personnes et elle le regarda d'un air déçu et parti près de Ginny et Harry. Fred retourna près du buffet pour parler avec Ron, il essayai de chasser de sa tête le fait que lui et Hermione auraient pu s'embrasser. Il grogna contre les deux filles qui les avaient interrompu et se gava de confiserie. Quand Ginny, Harry et Georges décidèrent de les rejoindre, tout le monde s'aperçu que Hermione avait disparu.

- Gin' elle était avec toi y a même pas 5 minutes ! S'énerva Fred

- Oh calme toi Fred, elle est passé a coté y a 5 minutes oui, mais elle n'est pas restée ! Je pensai qu'elle allai te rejoindre !

- Elle venait de me quitter ! Et évidemment y a personne qui a pensé a regarder où elle allai !

- Bon maintenant Fred ça suffit, coupa sèchement Georges, au lieu de gueuler sur tout le monde on va aller la chercher. Ginny et Harry vous allez partir vers la villa, Ron tu reste là au cas où elle reviens, moi je vais aller voir en ville et toi Fred va vers la plage.

Tout le monde s'exécuta.


	6. Confidences

Fred se précipita vers la plage. Il ressentait une étrange douleur dans le ventre, comme si on lui arraché quelque chose. Il avait peur pour Hermione. Il se souvenait de ce jour où tout le monde pensai que Hermione avait été tué par les mange mort, ce jour là il c'était senti vide de tout, vide de sens, vide d'espoir.

Arrivé sur la plage, il se décida a aller vers la petite crique un peu plus loin, et en effet elle était là. Quand il l'aperçu il pris soin d'en avertir les autres discrètement et se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Hermione était assise au bord de l'eau et semblai complètement perdu dans ses pensées, elle n'entendis même pas Fred approcher.

Sans dire un mot, comme l'autre soir il s'installa a coté d'elle, il se déchaussa et trempa ses pieds dans l'eau. Hermione ne mit à trembler et éclata en sanglots. C'était trop pour elle, elle n'arrivai plus a faire semblant que ça allai mieux, elle avait mal constamment, elle avait peur perpétuellement que tout recommence, elle voulait revoir Hagrid, Luna et tout les autres. Pris de court, Fred paniqua pendant quelques secondes puis attira la jeune fille contre lui et lui caressa doucement le bras. Il la berça jusqu'à ce que ses larmes s'arrête.

- Hermy, dit il doucement, tu veux m'en parler ?

Hermione leva ses yeux rougit par les larmes vers Fred et se mit à tout lui raconter. Elle lui disait tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, elle lui expliqua sa douleur, puis petit a petit elle dériva vers sa peur de l'avenir, elle lui dit qu'elle n'aurai aucun avenir après ce qu'il s'était passé, et qu'elle était rongée nuit et jour par l'angoisse. Quand elle se tu, Fred hésita puis pris la parole.

- Je sais que tu a mal, ça se lit dans tes yeux, a chaque fois que je te regarde je vois une flamme qui est prête à s'éteindre a tout moment. Hermione tu es une fille formidable, tu es belle, tu es intelligente, tu a participé a la chute de Qui Tu Sais, tu a eu plus de courage que tout les membres du ministère réunit, et tu a un avenir. Il sera beau j'en suis persuadé, une fille comme toi ne peut avoir qu'un avenir brillant sur tout les points. Quant aux images de la guerre qui te hantent encore, c'est pour tout le monde pareil c'est pour ça qu'on reste soudé, pour réussir a survivre et ensuite a vivre.

- Fred, murmura-t-elle, toi comment tu le vois ton avenir ?

- Idéalement avec la fille que j'aime, une vie paisible et continuer la boutique avec George.

- Tu l'aura ton idéal, j'en suis persuadée.

- Je continuerai la boutique, j'aurai une vie tranquille mais je n'aurai jamais la fille que j'aime, donc jamais d'idéal.

En entendant Fred parler ainsi, Hermione ressenti un douleur violente, elle ne voulait pas que Fred aime quelqu'un, c'est elle qui devrai hanter ses pensées, pas une autre. Elle ressenti une profonde colère contre lui, se sentant trahit en repensant aux moments d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagés. Après tout il avait voulu l'embrasser et là elle apprenait, au moment ou elle avait besoin de lui, qu'il aimai une autre fille.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

- Je rentre.

- Mais..Attend, pourquoi tu pars comme ça ?

- Pour rien. A plus tard.

Fred la retient en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Non Hermione tu reste là et tu m'explique ce qui se passe.

S'en était trop pour elle, elle laissa sa colère exploser.

- Tu n'a pas le droit de me toucher, et encore moins de m'empêcher de partir, tu n'es qu'un idiot Fred Weasley, tu ne peux pas avoir la fille de tes rêves alors tu te rabats sur moi, c'est dégueulasse. Alors maintenant tu va me lâcher, parce que je ne supporte pas que tu me touche alors que tu pense a une autre, c'est moi qui devrai être dans tes rêves pas une autre ! C'est injuste, et tu sais pourquoi, parce que je t'aime et que…et que toi tu reste le tombeur de filles qui se contente de la fille qui traîne !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle sentait son cœur qui battait a une allure folle elle sentait qu'il allai exploser.

Fred la retenait toujours par le bras, mais il relâchai peu a peu sa pression en assimilant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Profitant du relâchement d'attention du garçon, Hermione se dégagea violemment et se précipita sur la plage en courant. Mais Fred était plus rapide et la rattrapa facilement. Il la saisit par le bras, Hermione s'arrêta mais ne voulait pas voir le visage de Fred, et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il voit les larmes qui coulait sur ses joues.

- Hermione, même si tu t'enfuis je te retrouverai a la villa donc autant parler ici. Et puis c'est moi qui vais parler d'ailleurs, après libre a toi de partir ou pas. Hermy' depuis que je suis arrivée ici j'ai recommencé a penser a toi beaucoup plus qu'en tant qu'amie, je dis recommencé car a Poudlard j'avais déjà posé les yeux sur toi. Je sais que j'ai une réputation de tombeur de fille mais si j'avais su qu'un jour tu… tu me dirai que tu m'aime, je t'aurai attendu. Hermione je suis dingue de toi, tu a du caractère, tu es belle, tu es la fille dont j'ai toujours revé. La fille dont j'ai parlé tout a l'heure c'est toi, mais je pensai.. Enfin.. Tu vois je suis Fred, je n'ai pas le physique de Krum, ni la renommé d'Harry, je suis juste Fred et pour toi j'ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait quelqu'un de mieux.

En entendant ça Hermione avait l'impression de rêver, c'est comme si ses pieds ne touchai plus le sol, elle resta immobile pendant quelques secondes et se tourna vers Fred. Elle s'approcha de lui très lentement, elle passa ses doigts sur la joue du jeune homme qui trembla sous la caresse. Fred pris Hermione par la taille, l'attira vers elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione s'accrocha à la nuque du rouquin et plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Le tendre baiser se transforma en baiser passionné. Hermione se sentait vivre pleinement, elle ne voulait pas que le charme soit rompu, pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, elle n'était plus oppressée, elle ne sentait que des millions de papillons dans son ventre et les mains de Fred caressant sa peau.

Puis, Fred rompit momentanément leur étreinte pour s'approcher de l'oreille de Hermione.

- 'Mione, chuchota-t-il, je t'aime.


End file.
